Le premier ami de Sirius Black
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Oneshot : un morceau de l'enfance de Sirius dans la maison de la place Grimmauld. Venez donc rendre visite au petit Sirius et a toute sa charmante famille...


**Base : **tome 1 à 5 (il faut avoir lu le tome 5)

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Le reste, c'est-à-dire les phrases et les personnages n'existant pas dans l'œuvre originale, appartiennent à leur maman (moi), même si je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire.

**Dates de rédaction :** du 6 au 23 juillet.

**Remarques diverses :**

J'ai repris une partie de la terminologie anglaise :

Muggle = moldu

Hogwarth = Poudlard

Malfoy = Malefoy

Grimmauld = Grimmaurd

Kreacher = Kreattur

**Le premier ami de Sirius Black**

Le premier ami de Sirius Black marchait sur quatre pattes.

Ce soir de juin où la brise du crépuscule faisait vibrer les platanes, c'était sur un nombre de pattes aléatoire que Sirius et Regulus cavalaient dans la ruelle en pente.

Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus beau et émouvant que le vent chaud qui passe dans les arbres verts de l'été, que le pétillement du soleil de fin d'après-midi dans les feuillages ?

On entendait les fillettes muggles sauter à la corde, dans leur hélice volubile. Le son d'un ballon heurtant le goudron, proche écho du lointain monde muggle, enclos dans la frontière fixée par Madame Mère.

Ils étaient fils de sorciers, mais la magie était tout autour d'eux, inaccessible et interdite.

« Regarde Sirius, le caillou que j'ai trouvé. »

« C'est nul. »

Les sourcils du visage poupin se froncèrent.

« Il est bien mon caillou, de toute façon je m'en fous de ton avis. »

« Va ch… »

« Je vais le dire que tu as dis un gros mot ! »

« Tu viens de dire je m'en fous je te signale. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« T'es chiant. Je vais dans le square et tu restes là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me suives, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sale rapporteur.»

« Je vais le dire à Mère que tu m'as traité de sale rapporteur ! »

« T'es vraiment qu'un troll ! »

Sirius pénétra dans le square, le tout petit garçon aux yeux noisette à sa suite.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ! »

Regulus ne répondit rien, et se mit à arracher les croûtes des platanes. Il finit par relever la tête : les mouchetures vertes des feuilles devant les grilles noires des immeubles de briques et de pierres grises, et un Grand aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de billes fleurs, maillot-short noirs et hautes chaussettes bariolées sur mocassins de cuir, grimpé au sommet du toboggan, abîmé dans la contemplation du ciel qui bougeait lentement au-delà du cercle formé par la haute lisière des arbres.

« Sirius ? »

« Mm »

« On fait quoi ? »

Les grands yeux gris de son frère, à la couleur si brillante et si forte sous ses cheveux si sombres, se posèrent sur lui, un peu hagards. Il se désaccroupit, découvrant la vue de ses genoux et mollets hâlés, zébrés, perlés de rouge par des années de jeu périlleux, ou plutôt de manière périlleuse de mener un jeu il se dressa sur le « mobilier urbain », et désigna, tel un capitaine à la poupe, le but à poursuivre, le but à poursuivre qu'on ne voit pas encore dans l'horizon.

« On va par là. »

« Mais c'est défendu. »

« Et alors ? »

« On n'y est jamais allé. Et on va se faire disputer. »

« On se fera disputer quand même, quoiqu'on ait fait, réfléchis. »

« Toi, parce que tu fais toujours des bêtises. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre. Je ne te force pas. »

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de rester tout seul. »

« C'est toi qui vois. »

Il sauta à bas du toboggan et atterrit dans le bac à sable, soulevant un bref nuage de poussière.

« Adieu Regulus ! »

Il sortit de l'ombre du square en courant et riant.

Un dilemme agitait son jeune frère il gratta le cuir sous sa frange noire. Bientôt Sirius serait hors d'atteinte. Il fallait choisir vite.

« Sirius ! Attend-moi ! »

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, du mieux qu'il pouvait, en battant l'air et le sol de ses petites jambes. Il courait dans la rue en pente, il apercevait Sirius, son cœur battait la chamade, il mettait plus de force quand ses pieds heurtaient le sol pour gagner en détente et le rattraper.

« Sirius ! Attend moi ! »

Il y était presque ses pieds quittaient le sol, tout son corps décollait, il pouvait courir si vite, lui aussi !

L'aîné s'arrêta : il n'entendait plus le bruit de course de son frère. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était : à quelques mètres derrière lui dans la petite rue, Regulus était à quatre pattes par terre, la bouche ouverte, les yeux brillants. Il s'écoula tout de même quelques secondes avant le cri. Un vagissement de larmes brisa le silence de l'heure : entre les pleurs de douleurs et de désespoir révolté face à l'injustice de cette douleur, les mots de « Sirius » et de « J'ai mal » ondulaient comme une sirène d'appel au secours, expectorés par un visage plissé comme un masque d'acteur tragique.

Sirius accourut.

« Tu t'es pété la gueule, bravo. »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Regulus s'essuya les yeux et avala ses larmes.

« Fais voir tes mains. »

L'enfant tendit ses paumes poussiéreuses et incrustées de cailloux. Ses genoux étaient dans le même état, mais un peu plus sanglants.

« Si j'avais l'âge d'avoir une baguette, j'aurais fait la formule pour soigner les bobos, je la connais », dit Sirius.

Il souffla sur les blessures.

« Il y a une fontaine un peu plus haut. »

Malgré sa douleur et son reste de chagrin, Regulus était tout de même content. Sirius passa les mains et les genoux sous l'eau de la fontaine (« ça pique »), puis se servit de son mouchoir pour bander l'articulation la plus meurtrie.

« Tu sais Sirius, Mère dit souvent que quand on ment ou qu'on désobéit, on est puni. »

« Tu crois que tu es tombé à cause de ça ? Si tu avais couru moins vite, tu ne serais pas tombé, c'est tout. Moi je continue. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore malheur, tu ferais mieux de rester avec moi. »

« Mais avec mes bobos… »

« Tu crois vraiment que les gens dans les expéditions font demi-tour à cause d'une simple blessure ? »

Regulus baissa la tête et continua à marcher. Le soleil déclinant commençait à dorer les feuilles et à rosir les murs. Rumeurs de « voitures », aboiements de chiens de garde... Sirius, tout émerveillé, montra à son frère un bus muggle d'un rouge rutilant d'insecte.

« On verra peut-être les Beatles, c'est cool. »

« Les Beatles, c'est quoi ? »

« Tu sais, dans le magazine que je t'avais montré. »

« Ok », dit Regulus.

Sirius plissa les yeux.

« Pas la peine de te la jouer. »

« Je me la joue pas. »

« Si. Tu veux toujours m'imiter. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est moche ici », constata Sirius, rompant provisoirement l'éternel débat. « On se croirait dans l'allée des Embrumes, sauf qu'il y a des gouttières en fer. »

« C'est vrai, et toutes ces poubelles, ça pue. »

Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse tapissée de briques et de lambeaux d'affiches.

« C'est là que l'on rencontre les _gangsters_, dans les bd de Mad Muggle », enseigna l'aîné Black.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, car le couvercle d'une poubelle se mit à remuer. Terrifié, Regulus se cacha derrière son frère.

Un os horrible tenu par une chose noire dépassait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Sirius ? J'ai peur ! »

« C'est un chien, idiot. »

S'il n'avait pas eu de mal à entrer dans la poubelle, le chien avait par contre du mal à en ressortir, cette dernière s'étant refermée derrière lui. Sirius s'en approcha et souleva le couvercle. Un minuscule rottweiler dégringola le long du tas d'ordures.

« Oh il est mignon ! », s'exclama Regulus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans cette poubelle ? Des Muggles ont dû l'abandonner. Il n'a pas de collier. »

Le garçon fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un biscuit.

« Viens. »

Le chiot regarda son os tout blanc, regarda le biscuit, fit son choix car il mourrait de faim. Il croqua avidement le gâteau, puis Sirius le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant et l'embrassant. Le chiot avait l'air au comble du bonheur, se blottissant contre l'enfant en couinant - il n'avait pas dû recevoir beaucoup d'affection durant sa courte vie.

« Je peux le prendre, dis ? »

« Non toi tu as mal aux mains, et il est trop lourd pour toi. »

Il le pencha vers son frère pour qu'il puisse le caresser.

« Fais gaffe à Regulus », murmura Sirius, « c'est un gros hypocrite ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Rien. On rentre ? »

Ils sortirent de l'impasse.

« Pourquoi tu gardes le petit chien ? »

« On va pas le laisser crever ici tout seul. »

Ils s'en retournèrent donc Place Grimmauld, le ventre craintif, le cœur palpitant.

Le bruit de bottines pointues descendant rageusement l'escalier ne se fit pas attendre, puis les cris fusèrent, sa mère saisit Sirius par le bras et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Cette empoignade ouvrit une nuée de tiraillements de peau et de brefs morceaux de corps endolori jusqu'au grand salon. Epuisantes cacophonies de son enfance... Toutes les journées étaient vouées à se finir mal.

La désobéissance de Sirius aggravée par l'entraînement de son petit frère fut sanctionnée par la Correction Regulus, de son côté, subit une sévère remontrance verbale. Quant au chiot abandonné, il fut placé dans la vieille cage des animaux de cuisine, au milieu des bocaux sanglants et des instruments sinistres, en attendant que l'on statue sur son sort.

« S'il vous plaît Mère, nous pourrions le garder dans le jardin de la cour intérieure. »

« Il en est hors de question Sirius, nous ne cèderons pas à ton caprice. Non content d'aller te promener chez les Muggles, tu ramènes un chien errant ! Rappelle-toi, si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras comme cette bête, dans la rue, sans un sou, à te nourrir d'ordures ! Les enfants indignes, on se débarrasse d'eux ! »

Cette vieille rengaine n'empêcha pas l'enfant de récupérer discrètement dans ses poches des morceaux de viande et de pain pendant le dîner.

Ses deux parents siégeaient à chaque tête de table, un monumental meuble de bois noir recouvert d'une nappe à la blancheur ecclésiale, séparés par plusieurs mètres de distance, des plats en argent et deux enfants.

Mme Black était une femme brune dépassant la quarantaine, vêtue d'austérité et de bijoux héraldiques, mais, grande et sèche, elle paraissait dix ans de plus : ses sentiments haineux avaient creusés dans son visage les traits de la suffisance, de la contrariété envieuse et du ressentiment sa bouche aux lèvres fines était en permanence crispée par l'avarice de son caractère égoïste. Qui aurait cru que le jeune et bien bâti Aétius Black, qui n'avait pas trente-cinq ans, fut l'époux de cette vieille, en avait eu des enfants ?

Il avait pourtant légué le noir ténébreux de ses cheveux raides et épais à Sirius, cheveux qu'il portait courts contrairement à nombre de sorciers mâles de haut lignage, ainsi que sa beauté, ses yeux d'un bleu profond à l'éclat saisissant quand ils vous fixaient dans leur écrin de peau mate, taché d'un unique grain de beauté. Un des topos des membres de la Maison Pure était de confirmer qu'il était le fantôme de chair de son aïeul Orion Adamas Black, dit « Black le Beau », dont le portrait semblait vous signifier, du fin fond du XVIIIème siècle, que les membres d'une famille ne sont que les fleurs d'un même arbre - du moins c'était ce que se plaisait à répéter Phinéas Nigellus, Black célèbre, penseur médiocre, du temps où il était encore en vie, dans ses portraits et les exemplaires poussiéreux de ses Mémoires.

Sirius avait encore le dos meurtri à cause de cette vieille copine Correction, mais il put respirer un peu lorsque sa mère abandonna sa vilénie congénitale comme sujet de conversation pour vanter la clairvoyance de ses emplettes.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas le poulet très bon, Aétius ? Concédez que le choix en a été fort juste, et l'économie appréciable. »

« Je vous le concède volontiers très chère, et je me félicite que vous puissiez occuper vos journées à vous mettre en quête des meilleurs poulets londoniens. »

« Je me demande bien à quoi vous avez pu occuper la vôtre. »

« Je n'ai pas à vous rendre de comptes, il me semble. »

« Il me semble que nous sommes pourtant mariés. »

« Il me semble que cela fut sous la pression d'une _légère_ contrainte. Mais par Salazar, me laisserez-vous donc en paix un seul jour de cette triste vie ? »

Sirius n'était jamais parvenu à concevoir que ses parents furent un « couple » : dans son esprit, Père et Mère avaient toujours été des instances séparées, deux couleurs de sa vie qu'on ne mélange pas, deux pôles de sa maison, Père étant le sud d'un pays un peu plus clément, mais où l'on ne voyage que rarement.

L'enfant bredouilla un « Je vais aux toilettes » pour quitter la table, puis descendit à la cuisine. Le chiot remua la queue en le voyant approcher.

« Toi au moins tu m'aimes bien », pensa-t-il en lui donnant à travers le grillage la nourriture qu'il avait récupérée.

Mais l'elfe de maison Kreacher veillait. Sirius sursauta en le voyant surgir de derrière une marmite.

« Maîtresse ! Le sale gamin tripote le chien ! »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. On entendait des éclats de voix provenir du salon. Soudain, son père se profila à l'entrée de la cuisine, dans sa longue robe bleue et noire, la chevalière d'or des Black à sa main droite.

« Sirius, ton anniversaire est bien dans trois jours ? »

« Oui. »

Il avait été habitué à répondre sobrement.

« Alors, mon cadeau d'anniversaire sera que tu puisses garder ce chien. »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tout à fait, puisque c'est moi qui le veux. »

On entendait les hurlements stridents de Mme Black qui semblait dire que ce garnement ne méritait pas de cadeau, que son père était un inconscient, qu'ils n'avaient en rien besoin d'un chien, que son entretien n'était pas gratuit, et qu'un jour il le regretterait.

Son fils ne l'écoutait pas, il avait ouvert la cage et serrait son nouveau compagnon contre lui, en versant des larmes de joie.

**II**

Sirius nomma son chien Argos, c'était un nom qu'il avait vu dans un livre, et dont il aimait le sens.

L'animal recevait comme nourriture des restes de la maisonnée, et fut d'abord logé dans un panier dans la cuisine, en face de la niche où dormait Kreacher - l'elfe en conçut un agacement profond : un intrus s'était invité dans son royaume. Sirius avait le droit d'aller le promener sur la place et dans le jardinet. Les Muggles s'étonnaient devant un chiot si mignon, demandaient à le caresser. Bientôt Sirius n'eut plus le droit de le promener que dans le jardinet.

C'était une pièce d'herbe de quelques mètres carrés, où Madame Mère cultivait un petit nombre de buissons d'herbes d'usage courant. Les murs des immeubles voisins qui l'entouraient n'ouvraient que des fenêtres murées – les sortilèges d'Aétius Black pour rendre leur vie invisible. En été, Mère usait de magie sur ses cultures afin qu'elles ne souffrent pas de la sécheresse. Aussi le jardin demeurait-il, même sous la Canicule, un asile de fraîcheur.

Lorsque Argos eut gagné un peu en taille, Père suggéra qu'on transfère le chien dans cette cour, ce qu'accepta Sirius de bon cœur : il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Kreacher de marmonner lorsqu'il passait devant le chien, et le soupçonnait de ne lui donner qu'une part modique des restes. Le petit molosse parut heureux de quitter la cuisine du sous-sol pour séjourner dans ce maigre plein air. Sirius réclama une niche : Mme Black refusa catégoriquement, arguant qu'il était trop gâté. Et que dirait Honorius Black, le frère aîné de son époux, s'il savait que son cadet passait à son fils tous ses caprices ?

Juillet vint, bleu et orageux. Sirius aimait regarder les perles transparentes qui reposaient lourdement sur les feuilles, les minuscules traces de pattes apparaissant sur les bancs poussiéreux quand tombaient les premières gouttes de pluie. Hélas, quand elle battait son plein, il ne pouvait sortir.

Les intempéries ne mirent pas en péril la santé d'Argos, qui grandit même très vite, athlétique et racé.

« Tel maître, tel chien », dit Mme Black, qui aimait les proverbes. « Il est de l'endurant chardon dont sont faites toutes les têtes de mule. Nous devons reconnaître cette qualité à Sirius, d'être aussi tenace et écervelé que le lichen. »

Août apporta vite son étouffante chaleur. Pour la première fois, les plantes de Mme Black se fanèrent, bien qu'Argos n'y fut pour rien : dans leurs hauts pots, elles lui étaient inatteignables.

Regulus apprenait à lire. On l'entendait répéter du salon, son père le faisait travailler sur le Livre des Créatures Magiques. Fier, il aimait à lire la définition du Basilic à Sirius, le serpent le plus fort et le plus venimeux, dont les yeux glacés de gorgone vous changeaient en pierre Mère se pâmait devant sa facilité d'apprentissage, se plaisant à rappeler que l'aîné avait été beaucoup plus lent, ce qui était totalement faux. L'enfant aux cheveux de jais finit par protester mais fut privé de dîner, lui et son chien. Le garçon comprit vite qu'il devait obéir, sous peine de châtiment à double tranchant.

Lorsque Père avait fini de leur faire la leçon, et lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage, il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau peuplé de livres à reliure dorée, et n'en sortait que le soir. Regulus continuait de lire à haute voix, et quoiqu'il sache prononcer ses phrases et connut bientôt par cœur son encyclopédie d'enfant, il ne comprenait rien à son frère. Le favori était trop jeune l'amertume de son aîné était pour lui une énigme. Son chien était le seul véritable compagnon de Sirius. Quand il était mal d'injustices et que tout dans son monde semblait le rejeter et l'abandonner, c'était contre la fourrure de son cou qu'il allait se consoler. Il en récoltait en général de grands coups de langue sur le visage, le sage Argos léchant les larmes salées de l'enfant qui ne pleurait que devant lui. Parfois ils soignaient ses doigts brisés, chauds baisers d'un seul ami, et qu'importait si sa couleur était celle du malheur... Sirius était bien un Black.

De même qu'une brise tiède et fruitée, l'été apportait également au 12, place Grimmauld, des cousines. « De la compagnie pour les enfants », disait Mme Black à un Aétius sceptique, à un Sirius manquant d'enthousiasme pour les réceptions. Le garçon aimait bien Andromeda, car elle était grande, gentille, avait les cheveux courts et de grandes boucles d'oreilles (encore marmot, il aimait les tripoter) - mais elle ne venait plus depuis que, disaient les adultes, « elle avait déshonoré son sang ». Il parvenait à supporter Bellatrix, la cadette, car il pouvait jouer avec elle. Par contre, Narcissa, c'était une fille, une vraie, une « chiante ». Sa coquetterie naturelle était d'autant plus ennuyeuse à ses yeux qu'elle se considérait comme n'étant plus une enfant. Mais, quand il revit cette année-là celle qu'il avait vue pour la dernière à fois à Noël, il eut du mal à reconnaître la cousine habillée dans des robes strictes de petite fille modèle qu'il avait connue jusque là, et dont il s'amusait à dénouer les nattes et les chignons.

Il l'aperçut du haut de l'escalier, assise sur une des grandes chaises médiévales avec autant de volonté qu'un filament d'herbe marine échoué sur un rocher, ployée en une ivoirine courbe de paresse, ses longs cheveux pâles flottant sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait une de ces courtes robes dans le style vélane qu'on voit dans Jolie Sorcière Hebdo et ses jambes semblaient avoir doublé de longueur.

Sirius n'aimait pas cette nouvelle Narcissa, n'aimait pas cette manière innocente et terriblement impudique qu'avaient ses grands yeux languides de s'attarder sur son père, ni cette manière qu'avait celui-ci de détourner le regard comme s'il y avait là quelque chose à regarder mais qu'on ne dut pas regarder, de renverser des objets sur la table par inattention, de se plonger dans un journal qu'il ne lisait jamais.

La semaine suivante, Bellatrix vint seule, avec sa mère.

Tante Elizabeth était une sorcière d'origine hongroise, d'une ancienne famille européenne liée à la maison des Black. Elle était aussi brune que Narcissa était blonde, ses paupières étaient lourdes comme des conques nacrées, sa peau sentait la poudre de riz. Elle était belle d'après les critères sorciers, d'une beauté de statue, mais pour Sirius cette beauté était celle d'un plat trop copieux qui vous donne la nausée. Ses ongles étaient comme des serres.

« Vos pâtisseries sont merveilleuses. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un elfe si adroit. Le nôtre ne sait que nous empoisonner l'estomac », susurra la femme en portant à sa bouche peinte la petite tasse en porcelaine.

Sirius était fasciné par la capacité de son rouge à lèvres à demeurer parfaitement identique en dépit des intempéries qu'il traversait. Cette femme était une sorte de monstre.

« Sirius, ne regarde pas ta tante avec cet air ahuri. _Vous savez bien_, il a toujours été beaucoup moins réfléchi que son frère, je me demande si nous arriverons à en faire quelque chose. »

La petite Bellatrix, âgée de 10 ans, buvait son chocolat qui lui laissait une fine moustache brune au-dessus de la bouche. Elle eut un sourire complice à l'encontre de son cousin.

« Mais quel est ce bruit qui nous heurte les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure ? », s'étonna d'une voix précieuse Tante Elizabeth, de la voix qu'elle aurait utilisé pour se plaindre de l'incursion d'un moucheron sur sa peau (« Va t'en de là petite bête, veux-tu ? »).

« C'est le chien de Sirius », répondit Mme Black comme si la seule mention de son existence la blessait physiquement.

« Je peux aller le voir ? », demanda Sirius.

« Non, nous avons des invités en ce moment alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Et ne pose pas tes coudes sur la table. »

Quand Bellatrix eut fini sa tasse, elle décréta qu'elle voulait jouer, entraînant Regulus et Sirius dans la chambre de ce dernier.

La fillette pénétra dans le Capharnaüm avec l'air supérieur d'un juge.

« Tu as quoi comme jeu ? Je ne me souviens plus. »

Sirius sortit d'un placard sa boîte du Parfait Petit Maître de Potion offert par son oncle.

« Je l'ai déjà. Il est comment ton chien ? »

« C'est un rottweiler. Il est noir, avec un peu d'orange. Il est très obéissant. »

« Tu l'as eu pour ton anniversaire ? »

« On l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle », précisa Regulus.

« Dans une poubelle ! », s'exclama Bellatrix avec de grands yeux.

Sirius sortit une autre boîte, et répondit : « Oui, je l'ai récupéré puis je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire. »

Le sourcil droit de Bellatrix se dressa.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas jouer avec. Il sait faire quoi ? »

« Plein de choses. S'asseoir, sauter, donner la patte. Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? Ma mère m'a confisqué mes autres jeux. »

« Mais aux échecs, on ne peut pas jouer à trois », se plaignit Regulus.

« On a pas besoin de toi », affirma Bellatrix. « De toute façon tu es trop petit pour comprendre. »

Vexé, Regulus sortit de la chambre en tapant des pieds.

« Bon débarras », dit la cousine.

Elle fut un bon adversaire, et ne protesta pas quand Sirius remporta son roi. La partie terminée, le garçon commença à ranger les pions dans la boîte. La fillette l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en ouvrant et refermant les brides de ses ballerines.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ma sœur en pince pour ton père. »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi. »

« Je crois même qu'elle rêve de lui la nuit », poursuivit Bellatrix avec un plaisir évident.

« T'es vraiment maboule toi… Faut que tu te fasses soigner… », dit Sirius en continuant à ranger ses pièces.

La petite fille se cabra, l'air maléfique.

« Peut-être que ton père rêve d'elle, lui aussi… », ajouta-t-elle.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond : il se releva d'un coup et poussa sa cousine avec un juron, l'envoyant sur le parquet.

La gamine se releva difficilement, puis saisit un chandelier sans bougies qui était posé sur la cheminée et lui en donna un grand coup dans la main. Sirius cria. Les gouttes de sang sur les pointes du chandelier ne semblaient pas démonter Bellatrix, qui brandissait à nouveau l'objet en argent.

C'était sans compter l'intervention inopinée d'un bolide nommé Regulus, qui se jeta sur elle en lui intimant de laisser son frère tranquille.

« Mère ! Mère ! Bellatrix veut tuer Sirius ! »

« Lâche-moi », couina Bellatrix qui semblait être revenue à elle.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent sur les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », fit Mme Black.

Elle ôta le chandelier des mains de sa nièce, observa rapidement Sirius qui se tenait la main, toisa son invitée d'un air accusateur.

« Si ma fille l'a frappé, c'est qu'il devait l'avoir mérit », répliqua sèchement Elizabeth Black.

« Vous défendez cette petite sotte ? », se scandalisa la mère de Sirius, qui pour une fois prenait le parti de son fils.

« Je n'ai fait que me défendre ! », protesta Bellatrix, comme si manquer de crever un œil à son cousin était une chose de la vie des plus naturelles et courantes.

« Elle nous avait insultés », marmonna Sirius.

Kreacher, qui avait délaissé sa desserte à thé, arriva avec la trousse de premier secours.

« Sirius ne va pas mourir ? », s'inquiéta Regulus.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit sa mère.

Tante Elizabeth simula un bâillement.

« Hum, il se fait tard. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous partions maintenant. …Quand à nous deux », ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de sa fille, « nous règlerons cela à la maison ».

À ces mots, les sourcils de la petite fille se plissèrent douloureusement, elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui adressa un regard terrible, fixe, noir, incandescent : Sirius n'avait jamais vu autant de haine et de souffrance dans un regard. 

C'était en septembre, les maisons étaient grises.

La jolie petite ondine Narcissa peignait ses longs cheveux.

La méchante petite poupée Bella avait disparu dans un nuage de poudre bleue.

Le chien de Sirius courait sous la pluie, en rond dans le jardinet.

Fin de l'été.

**III**

Le temps se rafraîchit vite, Mère se plaignit que ses plantes avaient péri. Père affirma que cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas négligé d'ensorceler la cour. Mère répliqua qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir ensorcelé la cour. Père ajouta que si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas fait cette chaleur au mois d'août dans le jardin.

Comme Argos avait pris l'habitude de gratter à la porte de la cuisine quand il sentait de bonnes odeurs, on l'attacha à une chaîne. Il restait là, toute la journée. L'automne couvrit la place de larges feuilles jaunes dans lesquelles disparaissaient les pieds enfantins, Sirius Black perdit ses couleurs, redevenant un pâle nobliau aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux soyeux. L'enfermement accru et le manque d'exercice physique l'énervaient, provoquant des disputes cycliques et sans fin avec son frère, dans lesquelles il était toujours perdant. Il ne pouvait plus jouer avec Bellatrix : elle aussi avait fini par lui tourner le dos depuis leur bagarre.

Heureusement l'oncle Alphard survenait parfois à l'improviste, excentrique et fracassant, sa valisette remplie de bandes dessinées et de friandises. Sirius n'avait pas droit aux bonbons à cause de ses caries, et ce n'était pas sans envie qu'il regardait Regulus se régaler de chocolats fondants, de sucres d'orge irisés, de guimauves plus douces que le miel.

Il pouvait rester des heures étendu sur son couvre-lit en macramé blanc, à rêver des aventures au-delà du Royaume de la maison : pérégrinations intercontinentales du Muggle Fou, maraudages de nuit dans les auberges douteuses, chasses au dragon et au tigre dans les forêts interdites... Mère devenait une prêtresse abreuvant de sang humain les autels de Kali, dont il fallait arrêter la folie destructrice. Père était un monarque bienveillant, ensorcelé par un philtre de sommeil. Regulus était une bergère naïve, que le héros devait protéger. Ou bien un conseiller à la langue fourchue, à la solde de la Prêtresse. Argos était doué de parole, fidèle compagnon du héros, endurant et rus il daignait parfois chausser des bottes. Andromeda était une princesse héroïque partant en guerre contre la Prêtresse Noire, mais elle avait été enchaînée à un roc pour être offerte en pâture à un serpent géant. Bellatrix était fillette d'ogre, le héros lui subtilisait son bonnet ; Narcissa était une petite fée guidant le héros jusqu'au roi endormi. Ted Tonks avait le visage de Paul McCartney, il emmenait Andromeda sur un cheval ailé, ou sur un « aéroplane », rabattant ses lunettes d'aviateur. Oncle Alphard était un vieux magicien aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, aidant le héros dans sa quête.

« Tu viens jouer avec moi ? », demandait souvent Regulus, en entrouvrant la porte.

« Non. Laisse moi. »

« S'il te plaît Sirius. »

« J'ai dit non. Débrouille-toi tout seul, pour une fois. »

Regulus restait à l'orée de sa chambre quelques instants, dans sa robe violette, puis repartait. « Qu'il retourne donc étudier avec Père, Regulus Toujours-en-règle », pensait Sirius avec rage, « moi je n'ai besoin de personne ». Son cœur se serrait pourtant quand il voyait son frère assis sur les genoux de M. Black la gorge nouée, il enfouissait sa tête dans ses draps trop amidonnés, se rappelant l'époque où, dans la préhistoire de sa personne, ses parents ne le haissaient pas encore.

Regulus finit par trouver un argument imparable pour obliger son grand frère à jouer avec lui : il le menaça de répéter à Mère qu'il donnait de la nourriture au chien en cachette, par la fenêtre. Sirius dut céder à ce chantage, se disant que décidément, le héros n'avait aucune raison d'épouser ce sale mouchard de bergère, à la fin de l'histoire.

Mme Black se dérida un peu au mois d'octobre : un des couples les plus en vue parmi le cercle étroit des familles de sang pur devait venir dîner… Le plus riche de tous : les Malfoy, qui partageaient avec les Black leur très noble ascendance française. Sirius fut rendu responsable de la bonne tenue de son chien Argos devait rester silencieux, et il ne fallait ouvrir la porte donnant sur la cour intérieure sous aucun prétexte : l'animal était si gros et noir (« Gros ? », pensa Sirius, « il a la peau sur les os… ») qu'il pourrait effrayer les invités qui trouveraient inconséquent que l'on conserve chez soi une bête de si mauvaise augure. Quelques jours avant la visite, le molosse jeûna à nouveau pour avoir grogné en voyant Mme Black.

Les Malfoy vinrent début novembre, accompagnés de leur fille Hydrangea, de l'âge de Regulus un peu boulotte, dans sa robe azur et ses anglaises fauves suppléées de rubans bleus, elle ressemblait vraiment à un hortensia. Mme Black vanta sa beauté, l'intelligence dont elle semblait faire preuve, et la fit jouer avec Regulus, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Sirius qui avait l'impression d'assister aux préparatifs d'une reproduction dans un haras.

« Votre fils aîné rentrera bientôt à Hogwarth. »

« Oui, à la rentrée prochaine. »

« Mon neveu Lucius y est déjà. Moi et mon mari hésitons à y envoyer Hydrie chérie. Les Arts Nobles n'y sont pas tenus en grande estime. »

À ce moment son mari intervint, affirmant que Sirius avait l'air si triste.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air triste ce garçon. »

« Il boude encore », dit Mme Black. « Il est très capricieux. »

Vacarme : Regulus et Hydrangea descendirent l'escalier à toute vitesse. Mère prêta une de ses vieilles poupées à la fillette pour qu'ils puissent jouer au papa et la maman. L'appétit coupé, Sirius ne toucha plus aux apéritifs proposés par un Kreacher morganatique coiffé d'une perruque à catogan.

L'elfe avait bien travaill : un parfum de viandes rôties à vous rendre fou s'exhalait du soupirail. Privé de vrai repas depuis deux jours, Argos n'en pouvait plus couinant, il tirait sur sa chaîne. Ses grosses lèvres de molosse écumaient de salive, alors que les vapeurs de sauce grasse envahissaient le vide de son estomac.

« Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux », commenta Lady Malfoy, comblant son hôte. « Et toi Sirius, tu as une amoureuse ? »

Le garçon rougit de gêne.

« Non ! »

« Il s'est fâché avec sa cousine », expliqua sa mère.

« Bellatrix n'est pas mon amoureuse ! »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'on entendit les aboiements désespérés du chien.

« Tiens, vous avez un chien », fit M. Malfoy.

Le visage de Mme Black devint rouge.

« Le chien de notre fils », précisa Aétius Black. « Je pense qu'il a faim et que ce qui mijote à la cuisine lui fait subir le martyre. »

« Voyons Sirius, tu as donc oublié de lui donner à manger ce matin ? », s'étonna sa femme en faisant les gros yeux à son fils. « Une vraie tête en l'air, ce garçon. »

Sirius la regardait avec des yeux effarés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, va lui donner à manger », dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je crois qu'il y a un plein plat de rognons à la cuisine. »

L'enfant se leva et descendit à la cuisine, avec la lenteur d'un automate. Il chercha les rognons puis y ajouta un gros os à moelle, sortit dehors. Argos bondit à sa vue, aboyant de plus belle et remuant la queue, fébrile. « Ce n'est pas ma faute », dit son maître d'une voix faible. Il posa la viande devant lui et se retint de pleurer.

Malgré l'imprévu canin, Mme Black fut très satisfaite de ce dîner Sirius savait bien pourquoi. Elle dit même vouloir organiser une réception ici, pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps.

On en était loin, mais après les pluies froides de novembre qui laissèrent Argos tout dépenaillé et firent apparaître une niche par la puissance du verbe et du doigt paternel (« Ayez un peu de pitié pour cette pauvre bête. Votre cœur est-il à ce point sec ? »), l'air se mit à sentir la neige et Radio Sorcier remplaça ses jingles habituels par des carillons de clochettes. Entre les toits de zinc, le monde muggle s'illumina.

Père partit pendant presque tout le mois. Le choix des cadeaux les fit sortir au Chemin de Traverse, où Regulus jeta son dévolu sur un hibou (pour avoir son familier lui aussi). D'ailleurs, réfléchissons, avec ce que son chien coûtait, Sirius avait déjà trouvé son cadeau de Noël, affirma sa mère, qui avait mal aux pieds.

Le réveillon fut calme : oncle Alphard amena avec lui une longue et fine Narcissa vêtue de damas bleu, mais Bellatrix ne vint pas, car elle passait les vacances à l'étranger avec sa mère. Mme Black n'aimait pas trop l'oncle de son époux : elle trouvait étrange que ce vieux garçon ne se soit jamais marié, et se demandait secrètement si son fils aîné n'avait pas hérité de sa tare honteuse. Dans cette ambiance plutôt sinistre, les plaisanteries du vieux sorcier tombaient comme un petit suisse catapulté sur la tête d'un calviniste. Père servit le vin de Noël son visage sans ride était sans expression, mais sa main tremblait légèrement quand il tint le verre de sa nièce, dont les joues étaient roses. Sirius reçut de son oncle une paire de Multiplettes, de ses parents un livre sur les bonnes manières, de son frère un mammouth en pâte à sel, objet qui devait par la suite subir toutes sortes de tortures et finir explosé à coups de pierre.

Ce fut le cœur gros que Sirius vit son oncle et sa cousine les quitter le lendemain. Oncle Alphard faisait de grands gestes d'adieu dans la neige, Narcissa ne cessait de se retourner.

**IV**

Argos dépérit à vue d'œil entre ses quatre murs. Son seul jeu était d'attraper le bâton que Sirius lui lançait en hauteur, ou de courir sur lui-même pour essayer d'attraper sa queue. Le garçon en arriva à penser le relâcher, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire passer dans la cuisine sans attirer l'attention de Kreacher, ignorait le sort que les Muggles réservaient aux chiens errants, et surtout l'idée de se séparer de lui le chagrinait trop.

Quant à ses ruses pour lui faire plaisir, elles finirent malheureusement par être découvertes. Un après-midi, sa mère vint cogner à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ton frère m'a dit que tu engraissais ton chien en cachette », déclara-t-elle, le visage triomphant.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Inutile de mentir, Sirius, tôt ou tard, je saurai la vérité, tu le sais bien, tu connais ta mère. Désormais, seul Kreacher nourrira cette bête, et je scellerai d'un sortilège les portes du garde-manger. »

« Combien ? », dit froidement Sirius.

La grosse bague en argent de sa mère vint heurter son petit crâne dur.

« Aïe… »

« Cinq de plus pour ton insolence. »

Sirius enleva sa chemise d'un geste machinal et prit appui sur son bureau. L'anticipation du premier coup lui arracha un léger tremblement, puis il serra les dents sous la douleur cuisante, fixant des yeux la tapisserie devant lui, la vue trouble. Il avait beau s'être habitué au châtiment en lui-même, assez pour que celui-ci n'ait plus qu'une maigre valeur dissuasive, la souffrance en était toujours surprenante, les coups venant rapidement se poser sur les surfaces de peau déjà blessées. La haine le submergea, écumante à ses lèvres et ses paupières serrées, tendant tout son corps. Comme il les haïssait, tous... Son _connard de frère_, ce sale fayot, il le tuerait… Tournant la tête et ses prunelles bleues enflammées, il eut soudain l'impression que deux grands yeux bruns le regardaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis perçut le bruit de petits pieds qui s'éloignent en courant.

« Tu crois que vivre c'est agir comme bon te semble ? », siffla Mme Black d'une voix de démente. « Tu crois que tu vas continuer encore longtemps à ridiculiser ta mère et avilir la maison de tes ancêtres ?! Mais je saurai bien t'apprendre à _obéir_, moi ! »

Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept… Huit…

Il cessa de compter et ouvrit les yeux.

À vue d'œil, rien ne bougeait sur la place. Sirius pénétra dans le square. Les arbres avaient leurs premières feuilles. Il se baissa pour regarder sous le toboggan.

« Mon pauvre Regulus, tu es d'un manque d'originalité total. »

Le petit garçon sortit de sa cachette. Sirius songea qu'il avait grandi ces derniers temps… Ses jambes étaient moins courtes, moins potelées.

« Pourquoi je perd tout le temps ! »

« Il faut que tu t'y fasses… Ce sont les plus intelligents qui gagnent. »

L'aîné grimpa sur le jeu. Le soleil bruissait au-dessus de lui. Le printemps s'était fait attendre… Il étendit ses jambes et se laissa glisser le long du toboggan brûlant.

« Je m'ennuie… »

Regulus baissa la tête, et dit, en regardant ses genoux : « Tu n'es jamais content, de toute façon ».

Son frère le considéra avec étonnement.

« Ah ouais ? »

Il lui lança une poignée de sable au visage. Regulus se mit aussitôt les mains sur les yeux, s'épousseta de manière désordonnée en pleurant et traitant Sirius de fou et de vilain, se jeta sur lui, se mit à lui donner de petits coups de poings sur la poitrine, le visage tout rouge et larmoyant.

« Arrête ! », s'exclama Sirius en l'écartant, car le marmot le frappait quand même fort. « J'me barre. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Regulus le suivit et lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes.

« Bon, t'as fini ? Je m'excuse. »

« C'est même pas vrai que tu t'excuses d'abord ! », sanglota Regulus.

« Allez… Je te prêterai mes Multiplettes. »

« Je m'en fiche de tes triplettes… »

« Tu auras le droit de jouer avec Argos… »

Regulus s'essuya le visage.

« Bon d'accord alors. »

Ils rentrèrent, traversèrent la cuisine puis se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Argos était couché sur l'herbe, près de sa niche.

« Argounet ! Goony ! », l'appela Sirius.

Le chien remua faiblement la queue. Les deux garçons le caressèrent.

« J'aimerais pas être attaché à une chaîne toute la journée », dit Regulus.

Il lança le bout de bois qu'il avait récupéré.

« Attrape le bâton Argos ! », intima-t-il de sa petite voix.

Le chien ne bougea pas.

« Tu n'obéis qu'à moi, tu es un brave toutou », conclut Sirius en lui flattant la tête.

Voyant que les sanglots de Regulus étaient sur le point de redémarrer, il lança le bâton en l'air à son tour.

« Allez, va chercher ! »

Argos ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », dit Sirius en s'accroupissant à côté du chien. « Tu as eu à manger pourtant ce matin. Tu es fatigu ? »

Le chien plongea ses yeux dans les siens en remuant la queue.

« Tu es un bon toutou. Tu es beau. »

« Je peux prendre tes triplettes alors ? », demanda Regulus.

« Mul-ti-plettes. »

Ils quittèrent le jardin. Une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti envahissait la cuisine. Dans le hall, Mme Black était en train de refaire la décoration à coups de baguette, en prévision de la grande réception qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. Les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Sirius.

Regulus se posta à la fenêtre avec les jumelles de son frère. Au bout de cinq minutes, il déclara : « Argos a faim. Il bave. »

« Il doit sentir le poulet », opina Sirius.

Midi sonna à la grande pendule. Il fallait descendre déjeuner. Argos semblait avoir chaud Sirius lui servit à boire avant de rejoindre la table familiale.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle à manger, c'étaient des rigoles de bave blanchâtre qui bouillonnaient dans la gueule de son chien. Le garçon se précipita sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Argos, ça ne va pas ?! »

Il toucha la truffe du chien noir, brûlante. L'animal pleurait.

« Tu as mal ? »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur son écuelle : il avait déjà tout bu. Il courut la remplir dans la cuisine. Kreacher était occupé à éplucher des pommes de terre et le couvait d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Tiens, revoilà à boire », dit Sirius à Argos en plaçant l'écuelle devant son museau.

Le molosse lappa le liquide avec avidit l'écume se dissolvait dans l'eau. Puis il recommença à geindre. L'enfant lui caressa le sommet de la tête. « Je reviens ».

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, atteignant la chambre de Mère il frappa.

« Oui ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tourna la boule de porcelaine décorée d'une gorgone puis entra dans la pièce. Mme Black était installée devant un chevalet, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, absorbée dans la peinture d'une aquarelle.

« Mère, je crois qu'Argos est malade. »

« Il aura sans doute mangé quelque chose de mauvais, ou trop vite », lui répondit tranquillement sa mère. « A-t-il vomi ? »

« Non. Du moins je ne crois pas… »

« Bien… Dans ce cas ce n'est pas très grave. »

Elle ajouta une touche de vert sur un peuplier Sirius reconnut le manoir des Black où sa mère avait été élevée.

« Il a la truffe chaude », ajouta-t-il.

« Et alors, tu n'as pas le nez chaud quand tu as un rhume ? Ce n'est qu'un chien, n'en fais pas tout un drame. »

« On ne peut pas appeler un vétérimage ? »

« Et quoi encore ? L'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste comme une personne ? J'engendre moins de soucis lorsque je suis malade.»

_Elle ne pense vraiment qu'à elle_, songea Sirius avec dégoût lorsqu'il quitta la chambre. Regulus vint à sa rencontre dans le couloir.

« Sirius, Argos est vraiment tout bizarre… »

« Je sais, il est malade, mais Mère ne veut pas l'emmener chez le vétérimage. J'espère que ça va lui passer. »

« Mais elle n'a pas de potion pour les chiens, comme ce qu'elle m'avait donné une fois quand j'avais mal au ventre ? », demanda Regulus.

« Mieux vaut que ça soit toi qui lui demande », dit Sirius.

Mais Mme Black affirma ne disposer d'aucune pharmacie qui puisse convenir à des animaux. À trois heures de l'après-midi, Argos était couché sur le flanc, respirant faiblement. Il semblait aller mieux. Pourtant, à trois heures et demi, tout empira : il se mit à s'agiter entre ses quatre murs, à courir en cercle comme un possédé, puis tira sur sa chaîne en ouvrant la gueule comme s'il suffoquait.

« Mère ! Il est vraiment très malade ! Il faut le faire soigner ! », s'exclamait Sirius, le visage convulsé par la peur.

Le chien noir s'arrêta de tirer, se recoucha, comme pour s'agripper à l'herbe, les lèvres moussantes, geignant de plus belle.

« Je vais appeler Père par la cheminée. »

« Tu ne feras rien de cela », dit sa mère d'une voix glaciale en le tenant par le bras. « Monte dans ta chambre tout de suite et n'en sort plus jusqu'au dîner. »

Alors Sirius comprit.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait porté la gamelle ce matin. C'était Kreacher.

La réception si longtemps attendue avait lieu dans une semaine…

« Je t'ai dit de monter dans ta chambre », répéta Mme Black.

Sirius fit un pas dans la direction contraire la sorcière sortit sa baguette. Il ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes. Il jeta un dernier regard sur Argos : le chien n'avait même plus la force de grogner, mais il le regardait de ses yeux si tristes, si humains. Regulus restait coi, la bouche ouverte, son front enfantin cocardé d'un froncement de sourcil. Sirius tourna un visage plein de haine vers sa mère et son frère, son frère qui pourtant, onze ans plus tard, devait encore l'appeler à l'aide, lui son brillant frère aîné, son premier camarade de jeu, lorsque advint l'heure de mourir.

Mme Black prononça une formule magique, pointant toujours sa baguette sur Sirius : comme ceux d'une marionnette, les pieds du garçon l'amenèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Aussitôt la porte et la fenêtre se verrouillèrent en un grand craquement. Sirius ne pouvait plus sortir, ni voir le jardin. Il lâcha un cri de désespoir.

On l'avait abandonné seul dans les ordures du monde lorsqu'il y était venu prisonnier dans la petite cour sinistre de la place Grimmauld, il avait tourné autour de sa chaîne des mois durant, empoisonné par le venin d'une mère.

L'enfant s'écroula sur son lit, muet tant l'injustice et l'horreur le submergeaient.

Le premier ami de Sirius Black mourut comme un chien.

Il ne parvint même pas à pleurer.

**FIN**

**==================**

**L'auteur : **voilà, c'est fini…J'ai passé des heures à écrire cette histoire, et elle me tient à cœur, alors puisque vous êtes arrivés jusque ici, s'il vous plaît prenez trente secondes sur votre temps pour laisser votre avis.


End file.
